Dying of Something
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: They may be the best cover band in the world, but for some bizarre reason...Now they've got competition.
1. Lights, Fans, Music

Roaring fans. Screaming woman. Bright lights.

"Grimmjow, don't break the drums again."

Hormonal woman. Middle-aged sweaty men. Pubescence teenagers.

Yes, they had a lot of fans.

"Whatever, Pink." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, twirling his black and white drumsticks around his fingers.

"Sexta! Sexta! Sexta! Sexta! Sexta!"

"I love the chanting of our name in the morning." Gin grinned.

"It's not morning." Szayel lifted his wrist. "It's ten thirty. At. Night."

"Minor details, Pink."

"Why does everyone insist on calling me Pink?" Szayel sighed as he strode on stage.

"It might have something to do with the fact your hair is pink." Renji snickered, adjusting the strap on his guitar.

"Red's got a point." Starrk rubbed a spot off his Los Lobos bass.

Ulquiorra fiddled with the strings of his violin, tuning them to perfection.

"Sexta! Sexta!"

Starrk played several notes, as though to warm up his fingers, before lifting his arm dramatically.

The crowd fell silent. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, readying his drums.

Starrk slammed his arm down, and launched into the first several, easy, notes of their first song.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow started not too long after him, on violin and drums respectively.

_I'm at war with the world _

_And they, try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my way_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

Szayel picked where normally there would be a girl. They were an all male cover band, but since Szayel was a tenor it was easy to do the girl parts.

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breath into me, at last_

Renji picked up at the chorus, and Szayel continued.

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_I know what I believe inside_

_Now, it's my time_

_I'll do what I want, _

_Cause this is my life_

_Right here (Right here)_

_Right now (Right now)_

_(Stand my ground and I'll never back down)_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Ulquiorra took several steps forward, violin sparking loudly as he concentrated.

_I'm at war with the world _

_Cause I am never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feeling giving in_

_You breath into me _

_Again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_I know what I believe inside_

_Now, it's my time_

_I'll do what I want, _

_Cause this is my life_

_Right here (Right here)_

_Right now (Right now)_

_(Stand my ground and I'll never back down)_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you_

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

* * *

"I don't like them."

"That's nice."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

There was a brief scuffle.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"You called~!?"

"Not you, Urahara."

"Toshiro, you know better than to fight with Kagome." Yoruichi stuck her head in, rolling her eyes at the small white-haired male pinned under a bored looking female.

"But-"

"Listen to Aunty Yoruichi." Kagome patted his head, amusement in her eyes.

A doorbell rang somewhere in the large house.

"Ooh~! Pizza!" Kagome bolted up, grabbing her wallet off the glass coffee table.

Yoruichi followed after her.

"Here's your-" The brown haired male at the door fell silent. "Kagome, you live here?"

"Oh, Hojo." Kagome fished in her wallet. "Yeah. This is my aunt, Yoruichi."

She passed him the money, and promptly slammed the door into his face, after, of course, grabbing the pizza.

**-;-**

"I still don't like them."

"I still don't care."

"If you don't like them, then why are you still watching their concert?"

"Because-"

"Aww..Does my wittle brother have a crush?"

"One, I'm not your little brother. I'm older than you by two minutes. Two, I don't have a crush on any of them. They're annoying and that should be us."

"I know." Kagome sighed, patting her twin's leg. She raised her voice. "If Urahara would get us some gigs, that could be us."

The blond female on the other side of Kagome chuckled.

Toshiro continued glaring at the screen, before he paused.

"That's my piano teacher."

"What?" All three of his other band-mates snapped their eyes to him.

"The guy on bass." Toshiro pointed.

"Coyote Starrk." The blond supplied.

"Harribel..."

"What? He's kinda cute." She shrugged, flushing slightly.

Kagome and Nnoitra's annoying blond uncle waltzed in then, silencing their conversation.

"Good news~!" He grinned. "Guess who's opening for Justin Beiber?!"

"You'd better say us, or I swear to god you won't have any children."

"Too late!" Yoruichi poked her into the living room, and then vanished.

"Somehow I don't think this pregnancy is going to be pretty." Harribel muttered under her breath. Nnoitra nodded.

"It was a rhetorical question." Urahara pouted. "Of course I meant it was you."

"Fantastic." Toshiro's voice was laced with sarcasm. "We get to open for a teen with a girly voice."

"And yet, somehow," Kagome smirked. "He's popular."

She and the prodigy fell into a laughter fit.

**A/N- Hi. How do you all like the first chapter?**

**It's going to be a band fic (you can kinda tell already...)**

**Anyway, because I definably wasn't clear on which bands were which, they're listed below.**

**Sexta:**

Renji- lead singer

Starrk- Bassist/Secondary singer

Szayel- keyboard (But also manager)

Grimmjow- drummer

Gin-guitar

Ulquiorra- violin/piano

**The Other Band With No-Name (yet):**

Kagome- lead singer

Nnoitra- drummer

Harribel- bassist

Toshiro- keyboard/piano

Urahara- manager

Yoruichi- costumes and makeup

**PS- Nnoitra and Kagome are twins. Nnoitra is the older, Kagome the younger.**

**PPS- Yoruichi and Urahara are married. (Could you tell?)**


	2. Christmas

Starrk lazily scratched his belly, beer in one hand and eyes fixed on the TV.

He lifted the remote, and then began browsing through the channels.

"Coming to you live-"

He flipped past, but paused and returned to the channel.

"Justin Beiber concert!"

The man rolled his slate eyes, but continued watching.

"The opening act is about to-" The woman's voice was cut off by loud cheering.

"Please welcome Shikon Blackout!"

The screaming intensified.

A raven haired female strode on stage, followed by only a spot light. The entire stadium was black otherwise.

She tapped the microphone waiting on the stand, and her blue eyes roamed over the hushed crowd.

She shifted her weight, and the knee-length jacket she wore swished around her knees.

The raven was dressed in only dark colours, other than her high boots, which were bright blue.

She was wearing a tight black turtleneck under her jacket, a ruffled black and navy skirt with at least two belts and a pair of very ripped fishnets.

Her long hair was drawn up into a ponytail.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

The lights on the stage suddenly snapped on, illuminating the other three band members, who began playing.

They were dressed similarly in dark blues and blacks.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralysed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this _

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

"Reeeenji!" Starrk threw back his head, eyes still fixed on the band on the television. Feet thundered down the hall of the small apartment, and the redhead poked his head in.

"What?"

Starrk lifted his finger as he took a swig of his whisky.

Renji turned his attention to the TV.

"PIINK!"

"What do you want?" Szayel sighed, striding up behind the lead singer.

"Pink, I want that for Christmas." Renji pointed to the screen.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. She's a person."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"No."

"What's Pink refusing now?" Gin stuck his head in and was immediately attracted to the TV. "Hot damn. Look at that body~!"

"Gin..." There was a warning in Szayel's voice, as he narrowed his amber eyes.

"What? There's nothing wrong with looking. As long as I don't touch, right?" Gin shrugged.

"Where's the fire?!" Grimmjow woke with a snort from behind the couch, where the heater was.

"So that's why it's so cold in here..." Gin smacked his fist on his hand.

"Oh, it's just-" Grimmjow's teal eyes locked with the screen and he was over in an instant. "Hot damn."

"That's what I said!" Gin yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Pink, I want that for Christmas." The blue-haired male pointed to the tall male on drums.

"He looks like a spoon." Starrk suddenly exclaimed, lifting a spoon from where he had dug it into a pudding.

"Henceforth, he shall be know as Spoony!" Grimmjow nodded.

They all fell silent as the song ended.

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone... _

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...!" A man ran on stage. "Justin Beiber!"

The audience began booing the moment the young singer stepped out.

"Bring back Shikon Blackout!"

Sexta shared confused glances as a small riot broke out.

* * *

It was honestly a shock when one of the backstage managers, Uryu, came bolting over to her.

"Higurashi, I'm afraid you'll have to go back on stage and do the concert. The audience doesn't seem to approve of Mr. Beiber."

Kagome blinked several times and grabbed the back of her brother's shirt.

"We're going back on stage."

Nnoitra stared but followed her, grabbing their other band members as they passed.

Kagome strode on stage to a chorus of applause.

"I'm Kagome," She waved after she had grabbed the microphone. "And it's a pleasure to preform for you all. We didn't expect this, so we don't have anything prepared. So, we'll do my next favourite thing; wing it!"

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

* * *

"I reeeeally want her for Chirstmas." Renji repeated, eyes fixed on Kagome.

"We've been over this how many times?" Szayel lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't give a damn; I want her for Christmas."

"I want Spoony for Christmas." Grimmjow perked up.

"More..." Starrk suddenly nodded off. "Whiskey."

"Starrk's request I can do. Yours not so much."

"How bought a kiss?" Gin smirked.

"And that. That and much more." Szayel nodded, pushing his glasses up.

Renji clapped his hands over his ears.

"TMI! TMI!" He yelled. "I swear I'm the only straight one in this band."

"I'm bi~!" Gin chirped.

"I'm straight..." The bass player woke with a jerk. "I think."

**Joker2113- [What about Berry-tan? AKA: carrot-top, AKA: Ichigo? Are the others gonna be**

**here too? XD! sorry for asking so many questions. I liked it though, so you**

**better update or else... JK JK I'm as intimidating as a penguin, but can still**

**kick ass, arigato kami-sama for that gift!] **_Strawberry will show up soon. I have planned for nearly every Bleach character's position in this fic, should they show up. I like it when people ask questions, so it's no problem. And I'm glad you liked it. -bows- I thank you for reading._

**A/N- I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, Awake and Alive (Skillet), or Payphone**


	3. Interviews with Ichigo

Ichigo had prepared his questions.

He had packed his pens.

He had packed his papers.

He had even brought a laptop and a dictionary, a pack of gum, some Axe spray and his wallet.

He was prepared for anything and everything to go wrong...

But why was he so nervous?

"Why haven't you gone yet?" Miroku, the mail delivery guy, stuck his head in Ichigo's closet office.

"I...uh..." The orange-haired male stammered.

"Get going. This article will make or break you. Preferably make you. I don't like seeing you in this...closet. Now, if you'll excuse me..." The perverted male grinned. "I have to go see the lovely Sango."

"Harass is more like." Ichigo muttered, grabbing the keys off his cluttered desk.

"Does this face look like it would do such a thing?" Miroku gasped in mock outrage.

"That hand does." Ichigo pointed to the hand covered in a purple leather glove.

"You distrust me, friend." Miroku placed a hand on his heart.

"If I were a woman, that hand would be on my ass." Ichigo deadpanned. "And sometimes, you act a little too gay for my preference. So, yes. I do distrust you."

He squeezed from the tiny space and Miroku continued on with a good natured laugh.

* * *

Yoruichi opened the door to find the budding reporter cousin of her close friend.

"Um, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He rubbed the back of his head. "Is Kagome here?"

"Kagome!" Yoruichi bellowed.

"I'm in the living room."

"Come on in, Kurosaki." Yoruichi moved aside. The young man shimmied in and deposited his shoes by the door.

The sight that met him was...interesting to say the least.

In the middle of the living room floor was the twins.

Kagome was examining her nails, all the while pinning her seven-foot older twin to the ground.

"'Gome, let me up!" He roared.

"No." She grinned, tightening her grip on his arm and leg.

"Kagome, this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Yoruichi leaned against the doorway and regarded her niece and nephew with amusement.

"Kaien was telling me about you. You're a reporter." Kagome smiled. "I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm kinda busy."

"No! No! Shake his hand! Shake his hand!" Nnoitra screeched, trying to get out of her grasp.

Key word: _trying._

"I was going to ask for an interview, but I can come back another time..." He muttered, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"No, now is fine." Kagome smirked as Nnoitra groaned. "Take a seat."

Ichigo moved to the chair across from her.

"Well, I suppose...Do you mind-"

"Ask all the questions you want. I'm in no rush." She cackled.

"Alright. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Sure thing. I'm nineteen, and my twin is nineteen and two minutes. We're Scorpio's. Our parents died in a car accident when we were five, and we've been living with our aunt Yoruichi since."

"Has singing always been something you like to do?" Ichigo asked, quickly glancing up from his pad of paper.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm not very creative, so I haven't written anything original yet." She shrugged.

"Other than singing, do you have any other hobbies or passion?"

"Well," Kagome laughed. "I'm a competitive martial artist in my spare time."

"Really? What's your ranking?" Ichigo leaned forward.

"Somewhere up there." She waved a hand.

"You and your brother are...close?" The ginger chuckled.

"The closest. Can't you tell?" She planted a kiss on Nnoitra's head.

"Ew! Girl cooties!" He struggled against her hold.

"We have the same parents, idiot." She retorted before looking back to Ichigo, who was snickering behind his pad of paper.

"Is Shikon Blackout planning on releasing an album soon?" Ichigo got right back to business.

"We're trying. But without a producing studio, it's kinda hard."

"So you _are_ hoping to release an album?" Ichigo clarified. Kagome nodded.

"Yup!"

"Thank you for your time, Kagome." Ichigo smiled as he packed up. "I'll make sure to send you a free copy of Zangetsu so you can read the article."

"Have a nice day~!" She hummed, braiding a strand of hair in her face.

* * *

Shirosaki jumped as Ichigo slammed his interview onto the albino's desk.

"Don't do that!" He growled, tossing his long white hair over his shoulder.

"Read it." Ichigo grinned.

"You may be my little brother," Shiro sighed, lifting the paper. "Most of the time your writing sucks."

"This doesn't." Ichigo assured. "I got an interview with the lead singer of Shikon Blackout."

"WHAT!?" Shiro shrieked, scrambling to turn his computer around. "You mean that lead singer!?"

His desktop picture was that of Kagome at their most recent concert.

"Yeah, her." Ichigo nodded, sprawling himself into the chair opposite the albino.

Shirosaki began reading with more vigour.

"I'm publishing this."

Ichigo cheered. In his head, of course.

Outside, he sighed with relief.

"Pardon for interrupting," The brothers turned to the tall male in the doorway. "But I have good news."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Shiro asked as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I have an interview here that I'd like you to read." The silver-haired male strode in like he owned the place.

"With who?"

"With-"

"You know what. Don't tell me." Shiro interrupted. "I've got my interview for the next issue of Zangetsu."

Sesshomaru glared down at Ichigo, who smirked.

"Very well. I'll bring back the interview for the issue after." He swept out of the room.

"I don't know why I hired him." Shiro muttered, returning his computer to it's spot on his desk.

"Well, you _can_ fire him. You do own this hell hole- I mean magazine."

Shiro sprang over his desk, and bolted to the door.

"Sesshomaru! I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Oh?"

"You're fired, ya asshole!" Shiro let out a loud laugh and returned to his office.

Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"Congrats, bro. You just got a promotion."


	4. Lazy Days

"Nnoitra, get your ass out this fucking door before I haul it myself! And you know how much that hurts!" Kagome screamed into the large house, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the one beside it.

Nnoitra tumbled down the stairs, and Kagome caught a glimpse of her aunt.

"Sorry, 'Gome. I can't go today. I've lost my...bag." He slouched as she held it up. "And my shoes!"

She nudged them forward, and then tossed him a hoodie.

"Out."

Nnoitra shuffled out, followed by his twin. She climbed in the driver's side of her jacked up truck, and barely waited for Nnoitra to get in before revving off.

"God woman." Nnoitra growled. "Now I remember why I hate letting you drive."

"I wouldn't drive like this if you woke up earlier." She snarled, zipping through a yellow light.

Nnoitra lurched forward as she pulled into the college parking lot.

"Get your ass _out_ of my truck, and _into_ your classroom." The raven female warned as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Keigo was having a grand day.

It wasn't even nine, and he had _'tripped'_ into some girl's cleavage.

His day had just gotten better though.

Out of the truck that had parked in front of him, came Kagome.

Keigo was a_ huge_ fan of Shikon Blackout.

He also had a _huge _crush on Kagome.

"Mizuiro," He nudged his best friend. "It's Kagome."

"She _does_ go to this college, idiot." He sighed, lifting his phone to snap a picture of the rising singer.

Keigo sighed, propping his head on his hand.

Kagome turned to her brother, planting one hand on her hip, and jutting out one hip. Nnoitra pouted.

She was dressed today in a pair of black jeans, and a baggy green shirt. Sneakers adorned her feet.

Keigo sighed again, watching as she strode into the building.

* * *

Szayel hummed quietly to himself as he headed to the library. Of the six band members, only three of them were in college; himself, Starrk, and Renji.

As he strode past one of the dance studios, he paused. There were only six people in the class, and according to the sign on the door, this was the advanced class.

But it wasn't the lack of people that caught his eye, it was the raven haired female in the center pair.

"Who would have guessed that we'd go to college with her?" Szayel muttered as he strolled past.

Of course, he'd keep this to himself. He liked having his secrets.

* * *

It wasn't long after the twins had gotten back from their classes, that the phone rang.

Yoruichi scrambled for it, and pinned Urahara to the ground as he tried getting it first.

"'Ello? Shinji! Yeah, I _suppose_ you can talk to the idiot. Wouldn't you rather talk to me though?" She laughed.

She was quiet a moment.

"Really? Fantastic. The kids will be so excited~!" She placed the phone back on it's cradle.

"Why was my half-brother calling?" Urahara paled under his striped-bucket hat.

"Guess who's coming for dinner?" Yoruichi smiled, darting away. "Toshiro! Your parents are coming for dinner!"

The prodigy wailed, darting for Kagome's room.

"Kagome! Save me!" He barrelled in, latching onto her waist.

"What now?"

"My parents are coming for dinner!" The normally quiet male wailed.

"Ooh! Is Kira-kun coming too?!" The raven squealed, ushering the keyboardist out of her room and promptly slamming the door in his face.

* * *

"Kisuke!" The blond menace at the door strode in and grabbed the other male in a hug. "Long time no see."

"Mashiro thinks that Kisuke-kun was avoiding her Shinji!" The green-haired female followed after Shinji.

"KIRA!" Kagome launched herself at the second blond in the doorway.

"Hello, Kagome." He blushed as he caught her.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" The raven dragged her half-cousin upstairs.

"Where's Toshiro?" Mashiro looked around.

"Probably hiding." Nnoitra appeared at the top of the stairs and swiftly followed his sister and her kidnapee.

**-;-**

Toshiro finally reappeared the next morning.

Kagome snorted as she strode past, bag on her shoulder and brother behind.

"Let go of me, you crazy woman!"

"If I'm crazy, as my twin, what does that make you?"

"Sane!"

"You're anything but."

"You-"

"Get your shoes on, brother dearest, before I drag you out without them."

* * *

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" The raven stopped, stepping to the side of the hall as the popular blond of the college appeared. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Matsumoto-san." She nodded.

"Call me Rangiku." She draped on arm over the younger girl's shoulder. "Now I'm having a party this Friday, and I wanted you to come."

"Just me?"

"Well, no." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, and fiddled with her trademark pink silk scarf. "Shikon Blackout."

"Ah, you want us to preform. Well," The raven thought for several moments. "I suppose..."

"Fantastic!" Rangiku skipped away.

Kagome sighed.


	5. Party Style

**Kagome singing is always **_Italtic_

**Szayel singing is in Bold  
**

**Both together is _Itlatic and_**_ Bold_

* * *

Kagome hummed as she waited in her truck, tapping her fingers against the wheel, headphones over her ears, listening to the cover they were working on, at the moment it was just instrumental, and they had recorded it at home.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

The popular song had been slowed considerably. The raven jumped a little as her phone vibrated.

'_Here! These are the songs I adore! Do you think you can do them?' _Kagome snorted at Rangiku's text, scanning the list carefully, and then paused at the song in the middle. It was another one they'd been working on, but hadn't found a suitable male vocalist for.

But it was what was beside it that surprised her, because apparently Rangiku had connections.

'_My friend Szayel Aporro-Granz, from Sexta, is coming too, and I've asked him and his boyfriend to perform this with you!'_

Well, this was a surprise.

* * *

"Yo, Uncle! We're going to a party on Friday." Kagome draped her arms around the blond man.

"Really?! What should I wear?"

"Shikon Blackout is going." She corrected herself. "We're preforming at Rangiku's party."

"Rangiku Matsumoto?" Yoruichi glanced up from her book from where she'd curled onto the couch. Kagome nodded. "That's actually really good publicity. Rangiku Matsumoto's parties usually make the papers."

"We're preforming with Szayel Aporro-Granz and Gin Ichimaru from Sexta."

Urahara shifted suspicously.

"Uncle, is there something you need to tell us?"

No~!" He waved his white fan before his face.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the wall behind her, eyes scanning the party while Harribel stood beside her, sipping a fruit punch.

"Sure is busy." The blond murmured. The raven nodded, shifting her weight.

Kagome's outfit for the evening had taken inspiration from Rangiku Matsumoto herself. Kagome's long black hair was up in a high ponytail, but her bangs were died blond as well as the bottom of the ponytail. Her top consisted of a skin tight black mid-riff top with a turtle neck, over which was a pink corset. Her pants were also skin tight, and they hugged the raven's hips.

Her knee high boots were also pink. Three belts sat around the ends of the corset, a large studded belt sat around her waist, she had small belts around her thighs and the tops of the pink boots.

To top it all off, like the icing on the cake, Kagome was wearing a knee-length white jacket with one sleeve, which acted liked a glove on her left hand. The other hand had a black fingerless glove on it.

Harribel was dressed in mostly pink, from her low-dipping, skin tight shirt, to her slouchy boots. Her skirt had highlights of pink in it, and Harribel's blond hair had several small braids with pink beads in them.

Toshiro and Nnoitra were nowhere in sight at the moment, but the party host was making a beeline for them.

"Kagome-chan!" Rangiku sqeauled, pouncing on the shorter girl. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for the invitation, Rangiku." Kagome smiled, knowing that magazine camera men and magazine reporters mingled amongst the guests. "It's wonderful to be here, isn't it, Harribel?"

"Yes." The tall blond woman nodded, sipping her punch.

"I've got a friend in one of the magazines, Hirakotsu," Rangiku grinned, throwing her arm around Kagome. "Who wants to do an interview with you after the show. And another from Ramp, who might contact your manager. They want to do a photo shoot and sponser you for your next show! Anyway, it's nearly time for you to go on stage. Gin and Szayel..."

"Rangiku-chan~!"

"Right there!" The two female members of Shikon Blackout shared a look as Rangiku embraced her friends. "Are you almost ready?"

The pink haired male nodded, eyes focused on Kagome. Szayel extended his hand.

"Szayel Aporro-Granz. Pleased to meet you."

"Kagome Higurashi." She smiled, and shook.

"Shall we?" Szayel gestured to the stage at the far side of the room.

Harribel glanced at the whispering blond and Gin, who was grinning, before following after her friend.

* * *

"Can I have your attention, please?" Rangiku smiled into the microphone on the stage. "It's my pleasure tonight to have two very dear friends here to preform for us! Welcome Shikon Blackout and Sexta member, Szayel Aporro-Granz to the stage~!"

_I have been everywhere, man  
_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me, _

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?  
_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Oppa Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam style **_(Where have you been)_

**Op op op op Oppa Gangnam Style **_(All my life, all my life)_

**Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Hey~ Sexy lady **_(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Op op op oppa gangnam style** _(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Hey~ Sexy lady **_(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Op op op op**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me, _

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd?_

**Oppa Gangnam Style** _(Wheeeere have you been)_

**Gangnam style**

**Op op op op Oppa Gangnam style** _(All my li-ife)_

**Gangnam style** _(Where have you been)_

**Op op op op Oppa Gangnam style **_(All my li-ife)_

**Hey~ Sexy lady **_(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Op op op oppa gangnam style** _(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Hey~ Sexy lady **_(Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe)_

**Op op op op**

******Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **  
**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **  
**You know what I'm saying**

**Oppa Gangnam Style **_(Where have you been all my life)  
_

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh** _(Where)_

_Have you been_ **(Oppa Gangnam style)**

_**Oppa gangnam style**_

_**Yeah**_

* * *

"Miss Higurashi? I'm Sango; I run the online magazine and blog Hirakotsu. This is my assistant Kirara. Can we a have a few moments of your time?"

Kagome turned, smiling at the young business woman.

"Sure."

"Thank you. You won't mind answer a few questions in a quieter place, do you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or the Where Have You Been All My Life/Gangnam Style mash up.  
**


	6. Original Song?

Sango settled herself onto the beige couch, and smiled, pulling out a red notebook and a pink pen.

"Do you mind if Kirara takes some pictures while we talk?"

"Go right ahead."

Kirara pulled a slim silver digital camera from her large purse and went about snapping pictures.

"Alright. What were your dreams as a child?" Sango poised her pen over the paper, and Kagome chuckled.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a chef, a ballerina and a vet." Kagome smirked. "Obviously, none of those happened."

"What was your favourite Halloween costume?"

"Halloween costume? Ah, my favourite was my cosplay of Yu Kanda from D-Grey Man. I made my brother go as Lenalee."

"You like D-Grey Man too!" Sango grinned. "That's so cool! I went as Maria one year!"

"That's so cool!" Kirara let out a slight cough. "Oh, right...Favourite Christmas present?"

"My first fan sent my a personalized pair of socks. I liked those socks. They were warm."

"Where do you see yourself when you're forty?"

"Ah, what an odd question...Um, I think..." Kagome tapped her chin. "Hopefully married, and the mother of two kids."

"Are you dating someone right now then?"

"No, currently I'm single."

"Right. Next question-"

* * *

Kagome had posed for several photos with various people and had signed more body parts than she deemed necessary, before she left Rangiku's party.

Urahara was waiting for the four Shikon Blackout members in his rickety white van. "Hello, kiddies~!"

Kagome tossed her brother into the back as he giggled, and then climbed into the front seat. "Yo. I want icecream."

"We have some back at the house!"

"Good."

* * *

"Kagome?" Nnoitra poked his head around the corner of his sister's door, only to find her sitting at her desk with a piece of paper before her, and the acoustic guitar that sat on the stand at the end of her bed in her hands.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

"I found one of the songs I wrote when I was little. It was hidden my desk." She strummed several chords on her guitar.

"_Trying hard to fight theses tears. _

_I'm crazy worried. _

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friend's about."_

"Of course, I've fixed it up a bit." Kagome shrugged, turning to face her brother.

"It's great..." Nnoitra nodded, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "But it's a little slow, don't you think."

"That's just the intro." Kagome assured. "Get everyone to the studio."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Nnoitra hurried out of the room.

Urahara poked his head into Kagome's room as she scanned and printed out several of the sheets. He scratched his nose. "What's this I hear about an original song?"

The raven jumped, spinning to face her uncle. "I found one of the ones I'd attempted to write, fixed it up, and we have our first original song."

"Yay~!" Urahara jumped up and down like a grade schoolkid.

"I feel bad for Aunty Yoruichi when she has her baby. She'll have to deal with her childish husband too."

"KAGOME!" Nnoitra roared into the room, knocking down Urahara. "I can't find Toshiro!"

"He's at school! That's why I came up here." Urahara picked himself up and brushed himself off. "I was going to ask the two of you to pick him up. Harribel is out grocery shopping with Yoruichi-koi."

"Alright." Kagome sighed.

* * *

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the tall brick pillars that stood in front of the school, holding the large wrought iron gates.

A gaggle of girls giggled beneath the tree in the courtyard, and the youngest member of Shikon Blackout sighed.

"Guys! Look!"

Loud fan screams echoed around the courtyard as a black Lotus Evora rolled up. High schoolers in Shikon Blackout shirts, holding pens and paper appeared.

Toshiro sighed as the driver's door opened.

A black pump appeared and it was followed by Kagome, who'd dressed herself in a pair of denim shorts and a dark blue tanktop. Several chains lay around her neck and wrists, and one larger chain seemed to be wrapped around the high ponytail.

"Yo, Toshiro!" The raven called with a smirk on her dark purple lips. "Let's go."

"Coming, coming." He muttered, shoving past his peers.

"Kagome!" A bunch of boys yelled. "I love you! Can I have your autograph!?"

Papers and pens were shoved in the raven's face, followed by papers in Toshiro's face. Kagome's hand was a blur, flashing across papers, in sharpies.

"Let's go, Toshiro. We've gotta get home." Toshiro nodded, diving for the empty passenger seat in the Lotus Evora.

As they peeled away from the high school, Toshiro glanced at his cousin. She was spacing out. "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have Aunty's car? And why are you spacing out?"

"Oh. Aunt Yoruichi and Harribel have my truck. And the second one is a secret."

* * *

Ichigo had to wonder if his older brother was _actually _sane.

Sharp girly squeals were coming from his office, and the ginger finally gave up. Standing from his spot at his new desk, Ichigo made his way to the albino's office.

Ichigo gave his brother a strange look as he danced around his office, holding an envelope in the air.

"Uh...Shiro?"

Shiro shrieked like a little girl, and pulled the envelope to his chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Ichigo lifted his hands. "What are you...squealing about?"

"We've just got an envelope containing..." Shiro let loose one of his insane smiles. "Ten tickets to Shikon Blackout's next concert."

"Ten?" Ichigo was impressed. "That's a lot."

"They're all back stage passes. You get one, and I get one, and that leaves eight more."

"Alright..."

Shiro began counting on his fingers. "Yup. I think that works!"

"Who are you giving them too?" The ginger leaned against the door, catching the pencil that fell from behind his ear.

"Byakuya, Rukia, and Sexta."

* * *

Kagome nearly smeared her black eyeshadow when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Higurashi," It was Uryu. "You have visitors. Backstage passees."

"Let them in." She replied, setting down her brush and applying another coat of white lipstick to her plump lips.

"Are you...decent?" Uryu muttered. Kagome snorted, lifting pulling enormous curlers out of her hair.

"Yes. Let them in." The door opened on her commanded and a group of eight people entered. Luckily, Kagome was pretty much ready to go on-stage minus a few belts.

"Hey, Kagome." The ginger in the group waved. Kagome grinned, gliding across the room to hug the reporter.

"Ichigo! It's so good to see you again! Who's this?" She gestured to the albino male standing beside the naturally grumpy looking man.

"My older brother, Shiro Kurosaki." Ichigo pushed his brother forward, and the pale CEO squealed, engulfing the singer in a hug.

"Ohmygosh! It's so nice to meet you! I'm such a big fan!" Shiro promptly passed out. Ichigo grumbled as he moved his brother to the couch.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome-chan." Szayel appeared before her, Gin in tow.

"Szayel, Gin! I haven't seen you since the party. How are you?"

The other four men, all members of Sexta, jaws dropped.

The redhead lifted a finger. "You _know_ her!?"

"Yes." Gin and Szayel shrugged.

"Miss Higurashi, three minutes." The stage manager poked his head in.

"Thanks." Kagome reached for the pile of white belts on her boudoir. "Enjoy the show, guys."

"Break a leg~!" Gin trilled as she exited.

* * *

_Coming to you live from Eclipse Stadium, I'm Jenny Watkins. Tonight, for the first time ever, Shikon Blackout is having it's own concert. Fans are super excited, and there are rumours of ten mysterious Back Stage Pass Holders. I know who they are, but if you've got an idea of who it is, phone in to the number below, and there's a chance for you to win...a signed Shikon Blackout t-shirt, and tickets to their next concert!_

_I think it's about to begin._

The camera focused on the black stage and the crowd went silent.

"It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear." Kagome's voice filtered through the speakers and a spot light snapped on in the center of the crowd. She was standing there, a sad expression on her face. The singer was dressed in black, with thigh-high white boots, white belts, and white gloves. Her lips were white too.

"You almost feel ashamed, that someone could be that important that without them, you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you. And when it's over, and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good."

The stadium was silent, and the stage lit up, the other members appearing in their usual outfits.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

"Thanks for joining us!" Kagome yelled into the microphone. "Are you glad to be here!? Me too! We're gonna do something a little different today, so bear with us. I'm sure you'll like it."

The raven nodded to Toshiro, who's fingers started moving on his keyboard.

"_Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about."_

Kagome slammed her hand down on her guitar and Harribel and Nnoitra joined in with their instruments.

_I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate_

Toshiro, Harribel and Kagome jumped twice with the determinate part, and then slid to the side, before repeating the movement the other way.

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Nnoitra tossed his drumsticks to the black-wearing backup before grabbing the mic.

_Okay, It's Nnoitra and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
__Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for a bill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like_

Kagome picked up, grinning at her brother as he retook his spot.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate_

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

The crowd went wild.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I don't own _We Own Love_, which is by Rihanna, or _Determinate_ by Lemonade Mouth.**


End file.
